The invention relates to a remote key fob for motor vehicles. Remote key fobs or also wireless remote controls for motor vehicles have a communications and control device that have at least one transmit/receive device and one microcontroller, A housing forms the outer shell of the remote key fob and arranged on the housing or in the housing are one or a plurality of control surfaces that are provided for detecting actuations by a user, To this end, the control surfaces are coupled to the communications and control device for detecting an operation. A printed circuit board is accommodated in the housing and placed beneath the control surface, wherein at least the microcontroller is arranged on this printed circuit board.
Remote key fobs of the aforesaid type normally have press keys or push buttons.
For example, DE 10 2013 105 195 A1 illustrates a vehicle key fob having buttons. A button is moveably borne in a housing between stops and penetrates a cutout in the housing.
An alternative design of a vehicle key is known from DE 10 2012 210 357 A1, for example. Therein a back-lit display for a motor vehicle key is shown. A reduced wall thickness of the housing is provided in the region of the illuminated display symbol.
Mechanical push buttons that are complicated to produce and sometimes have undesired button haptics are provided in remote key fobs of the aforesaid type. This may be due to required actuating mats or actuating membranes or soft components or even soft keypads that, although they may be joined to the housing in a positive or material fit, have haptics and appearances that differ from adjacent housing parts.
Foreign matter, in particular dust and water, may penetrate into the housing through the transition regions between different materials and gaps that may form, and may have a negative effect both on the visual appearance and on the functionality of the remote key fob. In addition, the materials used are frequently susceptible to soiling and undesired noises may occur when the buttons are actuated.
The object of the invention is to provide a remote key fob that has a better visual design and that is improved with respect to production costs and susceptibility to soiling.